Grant Family Christmas 2034
Christmas Play Getting Ready Amy: "Gotta run! I'll see you when the play ends." hangs up her phone Nick: "I know Mom." gets a wooden stick outside Emma: "Mommy..." Amy: "What?" Emma: "Can't I just stay home?" Amy: "No, you may not trust yourself to stay at home, sweetie." Nick: "I want to go to Chuck E. Cheese..." Amy: The Play carries the stick with him at his seat Nick: "I'd rather leave this building and watch Ed, Edd n' Eddy." sees the popcorn machine Kyle: "COOL! LET'S MAKE A MESS!" Emma, Carmen and Kyle run over to popcorn machine make a huge mess by spilling all of the popcorn out of it school inspector arrives Carmen, Kyle and Emma cover the mess with a newspaper High school inspector: "Carry on, and I will ask all of you 4 to stay out in the halls and think on what you did." Nick: "YOU LOOK LIKE ADAM SANDLER AND STEVE HARWELL FROM SMASH MOUTH!" school inspector ignores the insult High school inspector: "Get back to the gym or I will force you to." Emma, Kyle and Carmen are taken to the gym by the high school inspector gets on his MP3 and plays Then the Morning Comes by Smash Mouth with no headphones and plays it loudly distracts everyone Russ: "What in the name of Helena is going on?!" Nick/Carmen/Emma/Kyle (singing): "The way that you walk, it's just the way that you talk like it ain't no thing, and every single day is just a fling. Then the morning comes." pauses the song and takes away the MP3 takes the stick throws the stick teenager named Kevin trips on the same stick Benedict: "Are you okay?" Kevin: "Uh, I guess so." 4 amok runners go to the control room and push various buttons, causing the lights and the equipment to become corrupted School mechanic: "Excuse me, you 4, get out of the control room or else I will place you out in the halls." Amy: "What's happening?" throws the stick a teenager named Zack but this time he gets hurt badly unlike Kevin Zack: "God(bleep) stick!" Nick: "That's my boy!" Aftermath Russ: "This is absolutely the last play we ever take you kids to for a long time." Amy:"As punishment, you will not play video games for the rest of the year, you won't watch TV for the rest of the year as well, and your toys will be all gone for the rest of the year. And no dessert after dinner." Nick/Carmen/Kyle/Emma: "Awwww!" Time to Go to Grandpa Edward's House is in the car Amy: "You must behave as well as you can, kids." Katie and Benedict: "We promise." hits Benedict in the face with a small hockey stick Christmas Eve Christmas Day Time to Open Presents Angelica:I hope I get a new Barbie doll! Kyle:I hope I get a Power Rangers video! Carmen:I hope I get a IPad 13! Nick:I hope I get a gift card to Chuck E. Cheese..... opens his presents Benedict: "Boo-yah! I got all of The Simpsons DVDs, a Nightmare on Elm Street t-shirt, a gift card to GameStop, and some money!" opens her presents Katie: "What's this?" The Missing Presents figure sneaks over towards the tree and takes the cousins' presents figure appears to be Nick notices his presents missing Timothy: "Grandpa Edward, my presents are all gone!" Grandpa Edward: "Let's see who took them, shall we?" runs over to Grandpa Edward Randy: "Grandpa Edward! Somebody took my presents!" Grandpa Edward: " " Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts